


The Mummy

by 30_23_0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Halloween, I Tried, M/M, Mystery, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, scared chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30_23_0/pseuds/30_23_0
Summary: Chanyeol fell from the sofa, there was a mummy in his room wrapped in white. He tried to move backwards but he couldn't move his limbs, he was shaking in fear, his heartbeat was high enough and he felt like someone was hammering on his head. He was close to fainting.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from aff . English is not my first language. Hope you like it and enjoy .

Chanyeol closed the door of his house and returned to the living room. He was finally free to watch movies as he wished, no children or adults disturbing him. All of them busy to celebrate the Halloween party, all away from his home, even the neighbours went out with their five year old girl dressed as Snow queen from Narnia. He had to find a suitable wand for the queen as Mrs. Kim asked for his help. He also likes his sister staying in his house with the twins but when the four yrs old twins starts crying in harmony because they don't want to be dressed as Spiderman he doesn't know how to handle the situation, thankfully Snow queen liked Spiderman and the boys loved Snow queen. Mira's praise worked wonder and both the twins happily went out in spidey costumes with their parents to a party.

Chanyeol was also invited to the party but he refused because he was tired from the works and studies of college which was huge, he just wanted to rest. What he did not want to admit was ghosts scared him. He was very much afraid of ghosts as well as other things like vampires, dracula, grim reapers, insects, beetles, bugs etc. It was the reason he bought Spiderman costumes instead of vampire ones for the twins. Now that he was free to enjoy his alone time, he was going to have lots of fun by himself.

Humming the tune of the new song by the super famous band Exo he walked towards kitchen to get some popcorn, well the tune of don'tmessupmytempo was stuck in his head. After the popcorns were ready he put them in a bowl, grabbed a cola from the fridge, did a twirl with the tune of tempo, blew a whistle and walked back to the TV. He put the essentials (popcorn and cola) on the table beside the sofa and plopped down on the comfy couch. But the remote was nowhere to be found, looks like the twins had fun with it. He had to get up and search for the machine and after lots of trouble he found it from under the cushion of the chair, he considered himself lucky, he had to crawl under the bed to retrieve it once and that was hell. The TV was switched on and Channie was totally engrossed in the movie The Mummy, he disliked scary movies but it was a prefect movie for a halloween night.

The black beetle type insects were getting under the skin of the people eating them up from inside. Chanyeol can't help but close his eyes, even imagining those black beings under his skin gave him goosebumps, he can't take it. Suddenly there was a sound of lightning causing Chanyeol to look outside the window, it was open and the wind was blowing away the curtain, some leaves from the tree outside also came in. He went to the window and closed it, he was so busy with the tv that he didn't notice when the weather turned so bad. There was a storm going on outside accompanied by thunders, but rain wasn't still there. With another heavy sound of thunder the power went out, the room turned black, the voices from the tv vanished and the first thing that came to Chanyeol's head was that there was nobody else in the house, not even in the next house, he was alone to fend for himself. He felt a cold shiver ran down his spine with all the thoughts of supernatural beings invading his mind, afterall halloween is a day when the ghosts and other creatures of the dark come out and visit the human world. It was better to go back to the sofa.

It was very boring to sit still on the sofa in the dark room with a thunderstorm ongoing outside. Chanyeol was shocked by the rattling sound of the window pane, a screeching sound of door, then there was the sudden shadow of the grimreaper on the wall he saw in the flash of light, the wand and the pointy hat looking very real. He had to calm his heart down and convince himself that it was just the tree branch and his mind playing tricks, he was a twenty three years old adult and supernatural beings don't exist outside the books and movies. But his eyes wondered through the room trying to find if there was anything unnatural while he sat stiff. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing on his shoulder. He threw all his limbs in every direction possible while shouting out. 

Chanyeol fell down from the sofa, back touching the cold tiles, one leg still on the sofa while he is sprawled on the floor. The bowl of popcorn fell from the table scattering the contents and the metal can made scary sounds after coming in contact with the floor as his limbs hit the table hard in the process of falling down. There was a Mummy in his room wrapped in white gauze from head to toe with dark holes in the place of eyes. He tried to crawl away but he couldn't move as if he lost command over his own body, his limbs were heavy, he began to shake in fear, tried to shout but there was no sound coming out of his mouth. He can hear his own heartbeat loud and clear as if someone was hammering inside his head, he felt like fainting.

The mummy also tumbled down when he threw his limbs and fell on the floor and now it was on top of him explaining why he was unable to move away and the heavy feeling, the white fingers pressing down on his chest while the other white hand beside his head. The dark holes were looking directly into his own eyes, sucking out his soul from the body through the eyes if it were possible. The lightning flashed through the glass panes of the window illuminating the horrible sight of a human like body in white for a moment. Chanyeol closed his eyes tightly and waited with bated breath for the Mummy to open it's mouth to release the black little beetles over his body which will somehow enter under his skin, inside his body and eat him up until his death. He took a deep breath as it was not possible for him to hold his breath anymore. He clenched his eyes more tightly as he felt the Mummy move over his body, now sitting on his stomach. 

Chanyeol waited and waited for the beetles to enter inside him but there was nothing, he can't feel anything crawling on his skin or under his skin, was it possible to feel that or it was supposed to be a silent, painless death. If it was a painless death he would be able to cope up a little better, he doesn't wish to know how it feels if anything crawls over or inside his body. He can't figure out how much time passed and why was he still alive, was he even alive..he can hear his heart beat so obviously he hadn't crossed Lethe yet. Was the Mummy trying to savour and eat him little by little?

Chanyeol felt a touch on his forehead making his heart drop. It was the clothed finger of the Mummy and he felt very lightly it traced his forehead, bridge of the nose, upper lip and finally tugged on his lower lip with a bit pressure opening his mouth. It was the moment he was going to die, Chanyeol clenched his teeth, opened his eyes wide and saw the face of the Mummy just above him, he was going to be given a death kiss from the supernatural being. Chanyeol looked at the lips of the Mummy, it was half covered by white cloth but he can see a mole just above the pink lips in the corner of the mouth which seemed very familiar. There was a flash of lightning again and from the sound, it was nearby. Chanyeol's eyes moved back to the holes in the Mummy's face and there were two white eyeballs scaring him to death. Maybe the death kiss was unnecessary, at that moment he could die of cardiac arrest because of his fear evident in the standing hairs on his hands and drumming heartbeats. Collecting all of his power Chanyeol pushed the Mummy away from his stomach and moved backwards but luck wasn't on his side, his back hit the couch and he was stuck.

The Mummy was sitting in a kneeling position looking directly at him, the white eyeballs shining in the darkness like a night animal, it was more scary than the black holes. Chanyeol tried to move in the sitting position, somehow changed his direction and slowly crawled backwards facing the unearthly creature, more like dragged his butt with the help of his hands and legs. He forgot the way of the door, couldn't remember which way he should move to get out of the living room as the Mummy also started crawling towards him on all fours, like a cat. Chanyeol was the prey and the Mummy his predator. His back touched the wall of the room and he realized that he had crawled on the opposite direction of the door. He moved his hand to grab something and throw it towards the white body as a last chance to save himself from an untimely and unnatural death. His fingers touched a switch and he pressed it in fear.

The room was lit up dimly with the twinkling fairy lights. Chanyeol looked at the lights that decorated the wall like paper garlands, blue and pink lights intertwined with each other. He himself decorated it with his petite boyfriend for their one year anniversary a month ago. They had a quarrel over the color of the fairy lights in the shop, he wanted the pink one and his boyfriend chose the blue. The shop owner got angry with them and they had to buy strings of both the colors. Later at home he intertwined them to impress his cutie and they happily decorated the walls together which lead to kissing and more rated things. Those lights worked with batteries and he just pressed the switch on the remote for the lights.

Chanyeol closed his eyes again as he felt the Mummy sitting on his lap over his crotch. The Mummy encircled it's hands around his neck, he can feel the face wrapped in white gauze touching the side of his face. Now the Mummy was going to put in his fangs on his neck sucking his blood out and he will die because of being bloodless.. does Mummies have fangs..or it was a trait of vampires..was it possible for the Mummy to suck blood or it was trying to devour him, suck his life power through sex.. wasn't it something incubus or succubus did.. Chanyeol wondered as he felt the creature grinding on his crotch and it did feel good. He felt a light kiss on his lips and then a bite on his earlobe. So it was really trying to kill him through a sexual way. 

"Happy Halloween, boo."

Chanyeol's heart stopped beating, he was prepared to die in the most unnatural way. Wait, the voice was very familiar, it belongs to someone very close to him. Chanyeol held the other's waist stopping him from grinding on his crotch and opened his eyes. The electricity also decided that it was time to return back lighting the room and bringing back the voices of the television along with it. He looked closely at the Mummy who smiled at him in return. The Mummy was none other than his cutie pie, his handsome little boyfriend Byun Baekhyun with eyes painted black and white lens . 

Chanyeol was angry beyond explanation and was about to hit the short mean guy who was going to be the cause of his heart attack that he escaped by a hairbreadth. Baekhyun giggled and laughed as he ran away from the taller to save himself from getting beaten. But Chanyeol had an advantage, he got hold of one end of the white tapes in which the shorter was wrapped. Baekhyun ran around as Chanyeol pulled the white cloth unwinding it from his boyfriend's body, it was like unwrapping a present bound by a long ribbon. Finally the cloth fell on ground creating white lines over the furnitures, on the marble tiles. Chanyeol's jaw dropped as he saw naughty Baekhyun's naked body, he wasn't wearing anything underneath the mummy costume except a red laced panty. Chanyeol ran after his cutie, that petite boy needed to be punished for all the scares and goosebumps and shocks he had to suffer. Baekhyun shrieked and ran inside the bathroom to save his ass. 

Chanyeol banged the bathroom door and Baekhyun laughed loud from inside. Chan needed to change his strategy, he stopped banging and stayed silent waiting like a predator, the roles reversed. After a few moments of silence the bathroom door opened and Baekhyun's head peaked from inside without the scary dark makeup over the eyes. The little guy was shocked to see his boyfriend and tried his best to close the door, but this time the taller was faster than the other. In no time Baekhyun was in the grasp of the tall adult and the smaller's jiggly butt got spanked as punishment. The cutie moaned in pleasure and pain as Chanyeol's big hands rubbed his ass to soothe the pain from spanking, the taller can never hurt him intentionally. Baekhyun jumped on the taller and wrapped his limbs like a coala around his boyfriend's body. 

Soon the petite body was pressed against the wall, his bare back rubbing against it as the boyfriends engaged in a heated make out session. Chanyeol bit the other's lower lip asking for entry which he was easily given by smaller. Baek moaned lewdly as the tall boy's tongue roamed inside his mouth, licking every corner dominating the kiss. It escalated into open mouthed messy kisses and grinding their crotches against each other. Both of them can feel their members hardening with arousal. Chanyeol kissed the smaller's jaw and moved to the pretty long, sensitive pale neck, nipping and bitting it, then lapping the marks with his hot tongue causing the smaller's mouth to emit the most sinful sounds. 

The corridor turned hotter each moment even it was chilly outside. The bodies were pressed together and their hands touched each other's body with an urgency. Sounds of moans and groans were echoing through the place. Chanyeol scooped up the smaller, lips swollen and red, eyes heavy with lust and carried him to the bedroom bridal style. He can't help but drop the little guy in the middle of the bed and hover over him, marking the pretty collarbones, milky chest of his boyfriend with his mouth. 

Baekhyun moaned out loudly parting his lips when Chanyeol took his pink nub in his mouth, slightly biting it and tugging it with his teeth. His grip on the taller's raven black locks tightened making Yeol groan in a mix of pleasure and pain. Chanyeol peppered kisses on the ribs, stomach and navel of the handsome lying under him, hair messed up with some locks over the forehead, face contorted in rapture. Baekhyun tugged the taller's hair bringing him back to share a hot kiss. Their lips clashed together, tongues moved in the caverns, they couldn't get enough of each other. The clothes disappeared from the taller's upper body exposing the results of working out in gym.

Chanyeol groaned tightening his hold on the petite waist as Baekhyun created a hickey on his neck and shoulder's juncture. Baekhyun was now on top of the taller who was lying on his back on the bed. The smaller glanced sultrily at the taller and started kissing the body beneath him giving full attention to his muscular boyfriend's torso. Chanyeol arched his body, bit his lips hard, closed his eyes in pleasure when the little guy played with his nipples with the slender fingers and sinful tongue. Baekhyun's pretty hand moved downwards and began to slowly rub the hard manhood through the pajama pants Chanyeol was sporting. Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked above. Baekhyun was on top of him licking the pretty curved pink lips with the most perverted tongue, the thick thighs on both the sides of his waist, knees pressing on the sheets, the soft ass in the air, one hand resting beside his head as the other kept moving over his crotch making him shiver. Chanyeol moved his hands over the fleshy asscheeks and squeezed them hard. The little guy threw his head back parting his lips and increased the pressure on the other's erection. 

Chanyeol's pants were tugged down to free the red hard member that was lying proudly on his stomach making Baekhyun's mouth water. The smaller wrapped the pretty fingers around the manhood and began pumping it, playing with it creating another kind of goosebumps on the taller male's body. Chanyeol also can see the pink head of his boyfriend's cute erection peeking out of the red lace demanding attention. He tugged the pink erection of the smaller who bit his lip making a muffled sound of pleasure. Their eyes met, full of lust eager to devour each other, ready to get lost in the ecstasy. 

The half closed door of the bedroom opened completely creating a creaky sound. Chanyeol looked at the door, then above him. Sly sultry Baek smirked at him and disappeared in the thin air. He looked back at the door again, eyes widening. There was Byun Baekhyun standing at the door in the same dress that he was wearing when he went out to meet his friend Jongdae a few hours ago. Chanyeol easily identified his own black hoodie on the smaller's body, they were supposed to spend the movie night together. He looked back above him, there was nothing, only his hands grabbing air, his dick out in the cold. His eyes went to the door again. 

"Chan, why have you strewn toilet papers all over the house? Were you masturbating? 

Chanyeol fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
